Nanners
by Twin Cats
Summary: Takes place during the Brawl era. Diddy finds a Pikmin in his room and quickly befriends it. Meanwhile, Olimar is trying to adjust to living at the Smash Mansion.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeesh...how long has it been since I've written something!? "head desks"**

**So, anyways, I came up with a new story. Hopefully I don't butcher any of the characters (not too badly, anyway ^^;)**

**But anyways, let's get on wit the story.**

* * *

It was almost noon, the Smash Mansion was unusually quiet, with some of the Smashers facing off in battle. Just recently, a new group of Brawlers have just began living in the mansion. Most of which were still trying to adjust to the mansion's lifestyle.

Diddy Kong, a young monkey, was sleeping in his room. Being a Smasher was harder then he thought. Luckily, the newcomers each had a Smasher to help them get by. Otherwise, things might've fallen apart. It was bad enough that some of them have been trying to take over Fox's Landmaster or wear Samus' power suit.

The monkey looked like he was dozing off. Instead of a tire he sleeps in at home, he got to sleep in a comfy bed with several pillows, a heavy blanket, a moving hat...

"Wha-?" Diddy jolted out of his bed. The hat noticed this and began to run. The monkey pounced at the hat, but it dodged the monkey as he landed on his face.

His hat laughed in a high-pitched voice. Diddy growled in frustration.

"Haha, very funny," Diddy said sarcastically, "Now give it back!"

Before it could escape, Diddy grabbed his hat from a rather...weird creature. It ran under Donkey Kong's bed for protection.

"Hey, come back!" Diddy said in a more sympathetic tone. He placed his hat on a nearby chair and crept up to the bed, crawling on all fours.

The creature slowly poked its head out. "la la?"

"That's right, I won't hurt you," Diddy said cautiously as the creature slowly crawled out from under the bed. It was a small yellow creature with beady eyes, big ears, and a stem on its head. A leaf grew on top of the creature's stem.

It looked at Diddy, curiously. The monkey had a feeling that he's seen these creatures before.

"Let's see..." Diddy began to think, "You're a Pokemon, right?"

The creature tilted its head as it chirped in confusion. Diddy crossed his arms "OK, so you're not a Pokemon. But I know I've seen something like you, before."

"Hm...?"

Diddy thought for a minute, "Let's see...big beady eyes, big ears, but there's something else..." Suddenly, a thought crossed Diddy's mind. "Wait, maybe there's something at the library!"

The creature tilted its head as Diddy headed towards the door. The monkey looked back at the creature. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Looking around, the creature slowly walked towards Diddy. Once again, tilting its head. Diddy began to head into the hallway with his new friend following him.

"Uh, let's see..." Diddy began to head left, hoping it was the right way. He hasn't been to the mansion for very long. In fact, he hardly knew where the lobby was.

Diddy began to head left, again. Afterwards, he began to head right. He stopped at a corner, thinking.

"Ha?"

Diddy looked down at the creature, looking slightly unsure of where it was going.

"Don't worry, I think we'll find it, sooner or later."

The monkey began to wander aimlessly through the halls, still keeping track of the tiny creature that followed him. After hours of going through hallways, the monkey thought it was time to give up.

"Well, I dunno where the library is," Diddy said as he sat against a nearby wall, "so maybe we should sit here until someone finds us."

"Orima?" The creature said as she tilted her head (or at least Diddy assumed it was a girl). Diddy shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

"YA!" The creature yelled, angrily.

A door swung open as a clumsy angel fell out of the room, startling Diddy and the creature.

"That wasn't really necessary, you know!" Yelled a voice, coming from a young princess. Diddy recognized her as Princess Peach.

"Well, maybe he should've thought about that before spilling hot chocolate on my shirt!" said another Smasher. Diddy recognized him as Wario, another newcomer who became a Smasher.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" The angel yelled.

"Yeah, well sorry ain't gonna cut it!" Wario argued.

"What's going on?" Diddy asked Peach.

Peach sighed, "Wario's trying to pick fights with people, again. This time with Pit."

"Seriously?" Diddy asked, looking slightly annoyed. The creature behind him mimicked his expression.

"You listen here, angel boy," Wario grumbled, "If I catch you anywhere near me, you'll be stuck with motorcycle tracks for weeks!"

With that, Wario stomped away. Diddy looked up at Pit. "You OK?"

Pit nodded. "Let's see...you're name's Diddy, right?"

Diddy nodded. "Yup."

"Huh...well, what's with the Pikmin?"

"Pikmin?" Diddy asked, confused.

"He's talking about the little critter next to you," Peach said. Diddy face palmed. "Of course, she's a Pikmin!"

The Pikmin cooed as she looked up at Peach.

"I was gonna look at the library to see what she was." Diddy explained.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but there aren't any books revolving around Pikmin," Peach said.

"In fact, I doubt anyone here would know anything about them," Pit said to himself before thinking, again. "Well...there's Olimar, but he doesn't really talk a lot."

"I'm sorry...who?" Diddy asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Pit said, scratching the back of his head. "But if you happen to bump into any aliens, let 'em know I said 'hi'."

Peach glared at Pit, "You do realize that Kirby's an alien, right?"

"So?"

"Well? So are Fox and Falco!"

"OK, I see you're busy, so I'll just run along, now," Diddy said as he left the duo. His Pikmin friend began to follow him. The monkey found himself in a lounge room. It was better then roaming the halls for however long.

"So...about this 'All-mer' guy-"

"Orima!" The Pikmin said, as if trying to correct Diddy.

"Right, well...Do you have any idea where he is?." Diddy asked. The Pikmin shook her head.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to find him, later," Diddy said, happily. "In the meantime, How about we just hang around? I'm sure he won't mind!"

The Pikmin nodded, Diddy began to think. What was a good name for her? He needed a name, otherwise he'd feel weird repeatedly calling her "Pikmin". His tail twitched as something came up.

"It's not very creative...but how about Nanners? I mean, you look like a banana...carrot...thingy."

The Pikmin cooed, again. Diddy patted her head. "OK, from now on, your name will be 'Nanners'." The monkey began to sweet. "I hope Elmer doesn't mind."

"Orima!"

"Right...Oima."

The Pikmin followed Diddy as he began to sit on one of the couches. Nanners sat next to him, she began grooming the leaf on her head. Today seemed like it was going to be a normal day.

* * *

**...So yeah, the chapter's kinda derpy. But hey, I'm just glad I'm be able to write something after a while.**

**Anyways, see you guys, later~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ech...I'm sorry about the late update!**

**Ehehe...Well, School's ended, so I don't have to worry about college until fall. Also, I've been playing Majora's Mask 3D, and it's a pretty good remake.**

**But that's enough of that, let's get to the story~!**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the first floor of the mansion, there were two Smashers walking down the hall. One of them was a tall woman, wearing an orange suit that made her resemble a robot. Walking besides her was an alien, who slightly resembled a small child. The woman, known as Samus, didn't really mind her quiet new companion, but typically, most of the Smashers weren't this quiet. It wouldn't hurt to start a conversation, would it?

"So...what did you think of your first fight?" Samus asked. The alien just shrugged.

"C'mon, Ollie...you've gotta say something sooner or later," Samus said with concern. Olimar continued to look at is feet, his face looked pale. What if he says something wrong? English wasn't really his first language and he wasn't too keen on making a fool of himself.

Samus tried to think of another way to get Olimar to talk, maybe something simple would work?

"So...do you have any relatives?" Samus asked, though she mentally face-palmed at the fact that she couldn't ask a better question. _Next thing you know, I'll be asking him about the weather on Hoco-_

"I-I have a wife and two kids," Olimar said meekly.

"Oh..." Samus seemed caught of guard. "You're...a lot older then I imagined."

Olimar finally looked up at Samus. His ear was twitching, possibly with annoyance.

"Well? To us, you sort of look a little...young," Samus said bluntly. Olimar didn't say anything, he had a blank expression on his face.

"You know, I think most people would take it as a compliment," Samus said. Olimar nodded in understanding.

A few more moments of silence passed by until Olimar finally spoke, again.

"I-I need to get to my room," Olimar murmured.

"Do you need any help getting there?" Samus asked.

Olimar shook his head as he began to take off on his own, leaving Samus behind. The space warrior gave him a confused glance before taking off, herself._ I wonder where Pikachu went?_

Olimar sighed, he thought the Smashers seemed a little strange. Between folks who cause explosions and create chaos, this made the Distant Planet seem slightly normal. Not to mention how tall everyone is compared to his original size (though he was at least thankful that Master Hand changed his size at all. The last thing he needed was to get crushed by a fellow Smasher).

A small group of Pikmin ran by screaming, they had horrified expressions plastered onto their faces. Wario was chasing them down with a motorcycle.

"That'll teach you to touch my stuff!" Wario yelled. Olimar panicked. He began to chase Wario down while helplessly blowing his whistle.

Wario looked back at Olimar with a smug smile. "Oh no, it's the cops!" The fat man teased. He began to speed up, almost killing some of the Pikmin in the process.

Olimar looked for something nearby, as he needed to slow Wario down. It didn't have to be a Pikmin. Finally, something caught the Hocotation's eye.

Olimar grabbed a nearby vase as he continued to chase Wario. He threw the vase, hitting Wario on the back of the head.

"WHA-!" Wario's bike began to zigzag across the floor. The Pikmin jumped out of the way as Wario crashed into the wall. His tires flew into different directions, the handlebars flew out of a nearby window, and the seat landed near an upside-down Wario. The Pikmin watched as their leader walked up to the chubby biker.

Wario looked up (or down?) and saw a furious-looking Olimar. He was so furious, his eyes were popping out of his head.

"What are you looking at!?" Wario barked. Olimar continued to give him a stern look, like a father would to a trouble-making child.

"What? So you're a Link wannabe?" Wario teased as he sat up, "Or are you just giving me the silent treatment?"

"I can talk, you know!" Link yelled from another room.

A red Pikmin walked up to Olimar, pulling his arm. The alien gave Wario one last look before blowing his whistle, heading back to his room with his Pikmin trailing behind him.

"Hey! This ain't over, pipsqueak!" Wario yelled as he tried to get Olimar's attention. The Hocotation simply ignored him, though he was relieved to see the Pikmin weren't injured.

The tiny alien looked around. Where was his room, again?

A purple Pikmin grabbed his arm and guided him through the hall, walking by a few other Smashers. There was a kid wearing a red hat and striped shirt, a gorilla with a tie, and a man in green clothes (which Olimar thought was a beast at first glance, he must be even more tired then he thought!)

The Pikmin finally made it to their room, they allowed their leader to walk in, first. The room had an onion (which seems to hold all Pikmin types, strangely enough). Aside from that, there was a small pool, a few plants, and another door, leading into Olimar's room.

Olimar walked across the Pikmin's room and walked into his own room, leaving the Pikmin behind. The Hocotation removed his helmet (since there was no oxygen) and crawled onto his bed, he really needed a nap.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diddy was holding onto a TV remote, nothing seemed to be interesting to him.

The monkey looked at Nanners, she looked just as bored. The monkey decided to hand her the remote. "Here, what do you wanna watch?"

The Pikmin looked at the remote with curiosity, it reminded her of treasure, for some odd reason. She could look for Olimar and give it to him, but she figured it would be more fun to see what the buttons do.

She tapped one of the buttons, turning the sound off of the TV. Diddy looked at the Pikmin with concern. "Do you know what you're doing?"

The Pikmin decided to play with the remote some more. She played with the brightness on the TV, the Pikmin couldn't help but laugh.

"Hm..." Diddy began to grab the remote," "How 'bout we-...OW!"

The monkey pulled his arm back in pain, feeling a strong tingling sensation afterwards. "Was that Static?"

"Ha..." Nanners' ears pointed downwards, looking concerned. Diddy shrugged it off as nothing. "Anyway, how about we go outside, for a bit? It's probsbly better then staying in here."

"Orima?" Nanners asked.

"We'll worry about Alimo, later," Diddy said as he jumped off the couch. "Let's go do something!"

Nanners nodded as she began following her simian friend outside. She couldn't wait to see what it was like outside of the mansion.

* * *

**Hehe...forgive if this chapter isn't very good, but I'm sure it's not that bad, either.**

**A few things to note: Olimar was planned to appear in Superstar Saga, along with Link, Wario, and Fox...?**

**Anyway, Ollie was planned to call Mario "Marlio" and supposedly mistook Luigi for a beast.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Smashville was a small town, located outside of the Smash Mansion. Out of all the universes, the Smash Mansion had to be located in the Animal Crossing universe, since the hands thought it was more peaceful then the other universes. They didn't have to deal with attacks from Koopas, Moblins, or whatever else would be out there to attack the Smashers.

Diddy and Nanners were walking through the town. The folks living in this town seemed friendly, there a lot of, well...animals, as far as they knew. There didn't seem to be many humans, however.

"So...what do you wanna do?" Diddy asked, "You wanna grab some food? Or maybe you wanna catch bugs?"

Something did catch Nanners' eyes, it was a large tree sitting in the middle of the Town's plaza. The Pikmin began to run ahead of Diddy in pursuit of the tree.

"Hey, wait!" Diddy yelled as he caught up to the Pikmin. Nanners gave the monkey a longing expression.

"Yeah? It's a nice tree," Diddy said with a shrug. He felt Nanners pull at his tail. He looked back at the Pikmin, puzzled. "What's up?"

"La!" Nanners yelled. She pointed to herself. Diddy nodded. "OK, so what about you?"

The Pikmin grabbed a blade of grass and tossed it into the air.

"You...like grass?" Diddy asked.

"WAAAAAA!" Nanners yelled in frustration. Again, she pointed to herself. Afterwords, she threw even more grass. She repeated this until Diddy figured out what she meant.

"You...throw...you-" Diddy's eyes widened, "You want me to throw you!?"

Nanners nodded in triumph.

"OK, but where do you want me to throw you?" Diddy asked. Nanners pointed to the tree.

"All right, but it'll probably hurt."

Diddy grabbed Nanners by the stem and tossed her into the air. Surprisingly, she flew higher then Diddy expected. She grabbed a tree branch and started sitting on it. She gestured for Diddy to come up and join her.

"All right, if you say so," Diddy said as he began to climb the tree. He climbed to the top and looked around, he could see the whole town from up here. He saw various shops, plenty of houses, the ocean, and of course, the Smash Mansion (though it wasn't that hard to look for to begin with).

"Wow," Diddy said as he smiled widely, "I can see why you'd wanna come up here!"

Nanners closed her eyes as she began to hum, Diddy figured that she was happy (though it was hard to tell, since she didn't have a mouth).

"E-excuse me!"

Diddy looked down and saw a bull dog standing below the tree, he wore a police uniform, which scared Diddy a bit.

"Um...I don't think you're supposed to be up there," the dog said.

"Oh...sorry," Diddy said as he climbed down the tree. Nanners jumped down, after him.

"Um...it's no problem," said the dog, "Just don't do it again..."

"Yes, sir!"

Afterwards, the dog left. Diddy sighed in annoyance. "Well, so much for that."

He looked down at Nanners...who, still looked very happy. In fact, she sounded like she was humming.

"So...you wanna go get some food?"

Nanners nodded. Diddy began to walk around town a bit more with his Pikmin friend following him.

Diddy shook a tree, containing oranges. After some of the oranges fell, Diddy grabbed them and sat under the tree, eating one of the orange. He looked over at Nanners. "You wan-"

The monkey was caught off guard as Nanners continued to throw grass, though it wasn't for demonstration purposes. Diddy gave her a strange look.

A thick, yellow liquid suddenly came out from underground. Nanners drank some of it, causing the leaf on her head to turn into a flower. She offered to give some to Diddy.

"Uh...no thanks," Diddy said with a strange look on her face. Nanners shrugged as she continued to drink the liquid.

"I honestly don't get how Omar...er...Olimar keeps up with you guys, let alone one of you." Diddy commented.

Nanners looked up in shock, Diddy actually remembered her captain's name?

"What's wrong?" Diddy asked. Nanners' ear twitched, she walked up to Diddy and sat next to him. "Weee..."

"Huh...I guess you really miss Olimar, huh?" Diddy asked, sounding rather sympathetic. "You wanna go back to the mansion?"

"dadada!" Nanners panicked. She shook her head in protest. Again, Diddy gave her a strange look. "Well, all right, but don't be afraid to let me know when you wanna go back."

"Ha..." Nanners sighed. She didn't seem to know what to do. She looked up at the sky, it was still noon. She figured she'd be all right, as long as she sees Olimar again, by the time it was sunset. For now, she'll just enjoy spending time with her new friend.

* * *

Olimar slowly woke up from his nap. His ears twitched, he heard a Pikmin outside his room, they sounded worried.

The alien grabbed his helmet and put it on over his head. He walked outside of his room and noticed a Yellow Pikmin standing outside his door. The Pikmin, known as "Honey", gave Olimar a worried look.

Olimar asked what was wrong in his native language. Honey grabbed Olimar by the arm and guided him towards the Onion. Usually when a Pikmin does this, it means that there are other Pikmin missing.

Maybe there was one roaming the mansion somewhere? These Pikmin weren't out in the wild, so they should be safe...

...Although, the incident from Wario popped up into Olimar's head. Maybe one of the Smashers ate a Pikmin, or maybe they were crushed by something.

Thinking like this made Olimar paranoid. The alien ran through the Pikmin's room, wandering through the mansion's halls, once more.

* * *

**I apologize about the short chapter.**

**...So, uh...bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Olimar was rushing through the halls of the mansion, frantically blowing his whistle to call the missing Pikmin like it was sunset. Various Smashers gave the Hocotation a strange look, since they've never seen him act o worried. (granted, he's only been here for a few days, but still...)

Olimar continued to call out for any missing Pikmin. He was certain that it was alive, somewhere. The alien kept running until he bumped into a certain angel.

"Ow!" yelled Pit as he and Olimar fell to the ground. Olimar sat up, giving the angel a worried glance.

"Watch where you're going, you idiot!" Pit yelled until looked down and realized it was Olimar.

"Oh, I-I didn't mean-...I thought you were someone else!" Pit said as he panicked, "He's been harassing me all day."

Olimar looked worried.

"What's wrong, Ollie?" Pit asked. "You seem kinda tense."

"I-It's nothing," Olimar stuttered before he took off, again.

"Huh...so he can speak," Pit muttered before realizing that Olimar took off. "Hey, wait! Lemme help!"

Olimar looked back at Pit with a stern expression. Before he could speak, he heard an explosion coming from the kitchen, followed by screaming and a terrible stench. Olimar dashed to where the kitchen was. Pit panicked. "This is bad, I gotta tell someone!"

As Olimar got closer to the kitchen, the stench got worse and worse, the Hocotation felt like he was going to gag. As he was running by, he spotted two twins wearing parkas, a dinosaur, and a pointy-eared man in green running out of the kitchen.

Wario came out of the kitchen, holding an entire plate of cake. Olimar shook his head in disbelief. He hid behind a nearby plant to avoid detection..

"Don't forget, losers...every single piece of sugar is MINE!" Wario said as he began to scarf down the cake. It didn't take long for Wario to notice the red bulb on Olimar's helmet.

"IT'S YOU!" Wario yelled as Olimar tried to run. Wario grabbed him by the foot and held him upside-down. He watched as the Hocotation helplessly flailed his arms.

"Not so tough now, are we?" Wario teased.

Olimar looked slightly more tense, just what was this man's problem?

"Still not talkin', eh?" Wario said in a snarky tone. "How about we try to fix that."

The chubby biker began to run through the hallways, he was trying to find some Pikmin, but no such luck.

"Actually, how about we look in your room, there should be some tasty vegetables in there, right?"

Olimar frantically shook his head, he didn't want Wario anywhere near the Pikmin, much less himself. What was he going to do, now?

* * *

Meanwhile, Pit was still looking for someone to help Olimar. Of course, the Smashers thought Pit was just going crazy.

"OK, think," Pit said to himself, "Didn't Ollie have a friend that he's been hanging around with today?"

As if on cue, the angel spotted Samus walking by, she was holding onto her helmet, revealing that she had long blonde hair.

"E-excuse me, Ms. Aran?" Pit asked nervously. Samus looked back at the angel.

"Um...You're friends with Ollie, right?" Pit asked. Samus raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What about him?"

"Well...I found him running by, not too long ago. We also heard Wario attack someone."

"So what does this have to do with Ollie?" Samus asked.

"He...sort of ran after Wario," Pit said as he scratched the back of his head. "He might be trying to attack him or something."

Samus shook her head, this couldn't be good.

"OK, let's go find them before they do something stupid!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Pit said in a positive tone.

The duo ran through the mansion, bumping into Smashers while looking for any sign or either Wario or Olimar.

* * *

Manwhile, Wario managed to locate the Pikmin's room.

"So this is the place, isn't it?"

Olimar didn't say anything, he felt dizzy, though it didn't help that Wario was holding him upside-down the whole time.

Wario looked mildly disappointed, he walked up to the onion. "Where are those stupid plants!? They can't be in that UFO, can they?"

He tried to push the onion onto its side. "How am I supposed to eat any-"

"D-DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Olimar snapped

"And what are you gonna do about it, Pipsqueak?" Wario asked as he brought Olimar closer to his face. The biker soon regretted this as Olimar began to pull at his mustache.

"YOWCH!" Wario screamed as he dropped Olimar onto the ground. The Hocotation sat there as he felt blood rushing out of his head.

"All right, forget the Pikmin!" Wario exclaimed. "I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN, INSTEAD!"

Olimar panicked as Wario lunged towards him. The alien rolled out of the way. He didn't want to risk any Pikmin getting injured, so he had to fight on his own.

Wario lunged towards Olimar, again. This time, he managed to bite Olimar, like he was trying to eat him. He bit down hard as the Hococation struggled to get free.

Wario spat Olimar out, knocking him onto a nearby wall. He looked at his suit, thankfully Wario didn't leave any holes.

Wario tried to grab Olimar by the leg, again, but the alien was able to dodge it. He punched Wario in the face, though he didn't seem phased by it.

"Psh, you think you can just knock me out!?" Wario said in a sassy tone, "Face it, you're useless without those Pikmin working for you!"

He punched Olimar in the stomach, knocking him down to his knees. Before he could do anything else, he saw an arrow fly through the room.

Wario looked at the door frame, Pit was standing there with a bow in his hand.

"Don't worry, Ollie, we've got this!"

"Who's 'we'?" Wario grumbled. Just then, Samus rushed into the room, pointing her arm canon at the chubby biker.

"You'd better leave him alone or else-"

"Or else what!?" Wario grumbled.

"Or else I'll take my arm canon and shove it up your-"

"OK, OK!" Wario said, looking annoyed. He looked back at Olimar, shaking his fist at the alien. He mouthed the words "This isn't over."

The chubby biker left the room. Pit offered to help Olimar stand. However, four Pikmin came out of the onion and ran in front of Olimar. One of them was growling at Pit, as though he were saying "back off".

Olimar blew his whistle, he told the Pikmin that Pit wasn't a threat. There were two white Pikmin, one red Pikmin, and one yellow Pikmin.

"Now, why were you fighting with Wario?" Samus scolded, "You know you're not allowed to fight outside of stages!"

Olimar nodded. "I know...but-"

"But what?"

"O-one of the Pikmin had gone missing. I thought Wario might've done something to it!" Olimar's ears pointed downwards, thinking that maybe Wario did eat the helpless little Pikmin.

"Oh...so that's why you looked so tense," Pit said with a smile. Samus looked at the angel. "You know something, Pit?"

"Well, I don't know if it was the same one you're looking for, but I saw Diddy walking with one, earlier."

Olimar's ears perked upwards. "He's the big, hairy behemoth, right?"

"...You're thinking of Donkey Kong," Samus informed him. "Diddy's the smaller one.

"Besides, I'm sure your Pikmin's safe around Diddy," Pit said happily. "I mean, it was following him around, so that's good...right?"

Olimar sighed in relief, it's good to know that someone was taking care of it, at least. The Pikmin besides him gave him a strange glance.

"And while we're on the subject of missing critters, have you seen a yellow rat, anywhere?" Samus asked.

Olimar looked at Samus with a blank face.

"He's a rat with red cheeks and a lightning bolt for a tail," Samus explained, only to confuse Olimar even more.

"You'll know him when you see him," Samus said. She looked down at Olimar. "I'm thinking that maybe he's in town."

"I think Diddy might be in town, too," Pit said. "At least that's what I'm heard."

Olimar looked up at Samus. "Can I come with you?"

"I suppose," Samus said, "besides, he's got your Pikmin, doesn't he?"

Samus and Olimar began to head to town, along with the group of Pikmin trailing behind. meanwhile, Pit felt his stomach rumbling. He walked out of te room, heading for the kitchen. "I wonder if there's any ice cream, here..."

* * *

**...Ehehe...*sweatdrops***

**I'm sorry if anyone seemed a little too out of character. I also apologize for the lack of Diddy and Nanners in this chapter. They'll come up in the next one, I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FINALLY, I manage to update this thing after like, what...two months?**

**But yeah, I apologize for the random Hiatus. Now let's go on with the story~! And hopefully, since I'm doing the 100 themes challenge (again), I'll be a little more active on here.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Diddy and Nanners were still sitting under the same tree. Diddy continued to watch as animals came passing by. So far, he's counted one hedgehog (who isn't Sonic), three dogs, a cat, and two raccoons (or tanukis?). In a way, this place reminded him of some of the neighboring animals in his home world.

Diddy looked around a bit more. Walking by were two a strange-looking rats. One of them had long rabbit-like ears, red cheeks, and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt. The other one looked similar, though it was smaller. Its cheeks were pink instead of red and its tail was black.

Nanners ran up to the rats, stopping them in their tracks.

"Pika...?" The taller rat gave Nanners a confused look. Diddy followed the Pikmin. "Hey, aren't you one of the Pokemon Smashers?"

"Pichu!" The smaller rat replied.

"So what brings you guys here?" Diddy asked. Before Pikachu could said anything, he felt Nanners' paws pressing onto one of his cheeks. The Pikmin began to tense up.

Diddy panicked, "Hey, what are you-"

"WHEEEEE~!" Nanners cheered happily as electricity coursed through her body. The flower on her head began to blink between pink and green, almost like a Christmas light.

"Pika~!" Pikahu said happily. Pichu happily squeaked as she found Nanners to be adorable. Diddy looked curious. "Huh...let me give it a try."

"PIKA! PI!" Pikachu yelled as he frantically waved his arms. Nanners backed away as Diddy placed a hand on the Pichu's cheeks.

ZAP!

Diddy collapsed onto the ground, his whole body was tingling. Pichu rubbed her head, as the shock seemed to bother her, as well.

Nanners grabbed Diddy's hand with her paw and again, began to store electricity. The flower on her head was once again blinking like a Christmas light.

_Would you look at that,_ Diddy thought to himself, _Pikmin can actually be pretty shocking._

* * *

After that incident, the trio decided that they wanted to play a game...and not one involving electricity.

"Let's see...how about we play tag?"

Nanners shook her head as she raised one of her paws, sparks were escaping from her fingers.

"Well...uh, maybe we can play pirates?" Diddy asked. Pikachu shook his head.

"Well...what do you guys wanna play?" Diddy asked.

Pichu ran behind a nearby shrub, peaking her head out to look at the monkey.

"Huh...so you wanna play hide and seek?" Diddy asked in an upbeat tone. Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu!"

Diddy looked down at Nanners. "What do you think?"

Nanners nodded. She liked this idea.

"OK, so who's counting?"

Nanners and Pikachu looked at Diddy with a blank expression. The monkey looked puzzled. "Uh...Maybe it's best if I count. That way, I won't shock anyone."

The group cheered in .

"All right, let's get countin'!" Diddy ceered. He covered his face and began to count down as his friends began to hide,

"1...2...3..."

"98...99...100!"

Diddy looked around, none of his friends were in sight.

The monkey began to search behind a nearby house, nobody seemed to be hiding there. He looked behind a rock, but again, there was no such luck.

The monkey ran through town, keeping an eye out for his new friends. He spotted a flower field, maybe that's where one of them was hiding?

Diddy looked around. He could see roses, pansies, tulips, and plenty of other colorful flowers. Unfortunately, none of the flowers stood out too much from each other...

That is: until he spotted a flower with a yellow stem. It moved slowly, as if to avoid detection. Diddy tried to snatch it, but it seemed to have vanished into the rest of the flowers.

"C'mon, Nanners," Diddy said in a smug tone, "I know you're- OW!"

Diddy yelped in pain as he felt a shock on his tail. Nanners frantically waved her arms, squeaking in dispair.

"Gees...you really need to learn how to control that," Diddy scolded. "In the meantime, why don't you help me look for Pikachu and Pichu?"

Nanners nodded as if she was taking orders. She wandered out of the flower fields and walked further into town. Diddy had a look of concern on his face. "I hope she'll be OK..."

* * *

The little Pikmin looked around for Pikachu, her ears twitched every few seconds.

Some of the animals looked at Nanners in confusion, making her feel uneasy. She looked back. Maybe it was better to stick with Diddy?

The Pikmin shook her head, she was just fine on her own.

Sparks began to fly out of Nanners' ears. She looked behind a house, she caught a glimpse of a bolt-shaped tail before it disappeared. Feeling mischievous, she tried pouncing on the tail. Though it failed and she fell onto her face.

She looked up, Pikachu was laughing in front of her. The Pikmin felt irritated, she wanted to get back at the Pokemon.

Pikachu began to run while Nanners ran behind him. She wasn't very fast, and she didn't have Diddy or her captain around to help her out. But regardless, she was going to catch that Pokemon.

Smashville's citizens looked at the two small creatures chasing each other. Everyone seemed either shocked or annoyed with everyone.

Pikachu kept running, laughing his little yellow head off until he bumped into Diddy's back, causing the monkey to fall over.

"Hey," Diddy said sitting up, "Watch it!"

Pikachu sat up, he saw Pichu was sitting on Diddy's head. It was nice to see his fellow Pokemon was OK.

Suddenly, Pikachu felt something cling to his back, followed by a low growling sound.

"Gees," Diddy said, chuckling a bit, "What did you do to Nanners?"

Pikachu lowered his ears, he saw the Pikmin didn't look too happy. The Pokemon appoligized to the Pikmin, though she still seemed irritated.

"Pichu!"

Diddy looked up at Pichu, the mouse Pokemon wasn't sure about what to do next.

"Hm..." Diddy hummed as he sat down. "How 'bout we sit down for a bit? You guys should be tired, right?"

Nanners nodded as she slid off Pikachu's back and walked over to Diddy. The monkey patted her on the head. "All right, let's go back to the Plaza."

"Yaaay~!" Nanners squeaked. The group began to make their way over to Smashville's Plaza. Diddy looked up, his smile faded. It was going to be sunset, soon. It was almost time to give Nanners back to Olimar. As a wise Kong once said, all good things must come to an end...or something like that.

Diddy shook his head, "I'm sure we'll bump into Ollie, eventually."

* * *

_**Don't worry, Diddy...I'm sure Ollie's a nice guy.**_

**But yeah, hopefully it doesn't take me another two months just to update this. Again, I apologize and I hope you guys have a good day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally get to put up another update.**

**But yeah, hopefully you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

It was now sunset, lights began to illuminate around Smashville's streets. Some of the villagers have already began heading home for the night.

Diddy was sitting on the edge of a fountain. Pikachu and Pichu were curled up besides the little monkey. However, Nanners was playing nearby some flowers.

Diddy was eating an orange, he thought today was a good day. He got to meet some new friends who were..."Shocking," for a lack of better words.

"And to think it started off with a little Pikmin," Diddy said to himself. The monkey felt Nanners yank at his tail. He looked down and saw the Pikmin was holding something behind her back.

"What's up?" Diddy asked.

"Da da~!" Nanners chirped as she pulled out a red tulip from behind her back. Diddy smiled as he accepted the flower.

"Hey...You don't think Olimar will let us play tomorrow, do you?"

The Pikmin tilted her head in confusion.

"What I mean is, will I be able to play with you, again?"

Nanners nodded. This made the monkey a little more happy.

"Hey, Pikachu!"

Pikachu suddenly sat up. Pichu yawned, looking at the direction of the voice.

The group saw what looked like a tall orange robot. Besides her was what looked like a little kid. He was being followed by...more Pikmin?

Nanners chirped happily, she ran over to the other group. The robot turned out to be Samus and the "kid" was actually Olimar.

"Oh, hey...I think we've found your missing Pikmin," Samus said. Before Olimar could say anything, Nanners began to drag her captain over to the fountain. Samus raised an eyebrow as she and the other Pikmin began following her.

"So that's where you went," Samus said as she picked Pikachu up from the fountain. The Pokemon yawned drowsily. Pichu hopped onto Samus' head.

"What's gotten into you?" Samus asked, Pichu shrugged.

Meanwhile, Nanners pulled Olimar in front of Diddy. The Hocotation smiled nervously. He knew Diddy was small (in comparison to Donkey, at least), but the monkey was still taller then him by a few inches.

"So you're Olimar?" Diddy asked. Olimar nodded.

"Well," Diddy scratched the back of his head, "I kinda expected you to look a little different."

"I-I've been getting that a lot," Olimar stuttered. He cleared his throat. "But at any rate, I'm happy to see that you've been taking care of my Pikmin."

"It was no problem," Diddy said, he looked at the small group of Pikmin. Nanners looked like she was socializing with her own kind. Diddy couldn't help but find it amusing.

"Um...I can call you Ollie, right?" Diddy asked. Olimar nodded, "That's what everyone else keeps calling me."

"Right, well...would it be OK if I played with Nanners from time to time."

"...Nanners?" Olimar looked slightly confused at first. After a few seconds, his ears perked upwards as he knew who Diddy was talking about. "S-sure, I'm sure she'll be happy about it."

"Yes!" Diddy whispered to himself as he fist pumped. He was happy to see Olimar was a nice guy, and the monkey couldn't wait to play with Nanners, again. Who knows, maybe he'll be able to play with her Pikmin friends, as well.

Nanners walked up to Diddy, her friends began to circle him. The monkey chuckled nervously.

"It seems that they've taken an interest in you." Olimar said. Diddy nodded. "Yeah, but we should probably get back to the mansion."

"C'mon, guys!" Samus said, "I can't stand here, forever!"

Diddy and Olimar nodded as they began to follow the space warrior. The Pikmin began to follow afterwards.

* * *

The group was making their way back to the mansion. Samus was still carrying Pikachu in her arms while Pichu dozed off on her head. Diddy was talking to Olimar, like an excited student to a teacher. Behind the group was, of course, the trail of Pikmin.

"...So earlier today I learned that Pikmin can be thrown super-high. I also learned that they can shock you and they can store electricity like a lightning rod."

Olimar chuckled, "You know, that only applies to Yellow Pikmin."

Diddy gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Eh..." Olimar began to think for a moment, "W-well, each Pikmin has some sort of resistance to them. Yellow Pikmin just so happen to resist electricity."

"Oh..." Diddy nodded in understanding.

"You guys have been awfully chatty," Samus acknowledged. Olimar chuckled nervously. The small space man looked at Diddy. "I don't know why, I can kind of see you getting along with my kids...that is, if they wouldn't mind being around a hairy giant like yourself."

"Eh...I hang around with one all the time," Diddy said shrugging, "I call him my uncle!"

The group made it to the mansion's front door. Olimar was about to open the door, but he was drenched in yellow Ink.

"W-WHA!?" Diddy yelled in shock. The Pikmin began to cower behind the monkey.

"WAHAHAHAHA!"

Wario game out from behind the bush, holding his sides. He was laughing so hard, he was crying. "Only an idiot would fall for a trick like that, and you just so happen to be that idiot!"

"What's up with you!?" Diddy yelled. "He didn-"

"Hey, monkey boy!" Samus said. Diddy looked up at the bounty hunter.

"Does Ollie seem all right to you?"

Diddy noticed the Pikmin were hiding behind him for protection. Then he looked at Olimar.

The Hocotation was trembling. He wiped the ink off his helmet and marched over to Wario.

"Aw, is the little baby mad?" Wario taunted, he began to frown as Olimar grabbed his shirt. The Hocotation's face was red, his eyes were popping out of his head.

"All you've done today is stalk and harass me. And for what? A bike you could've easily fixed, yourself?"

Wario panicked "Well, I-"

"Well I'm not going to tolerate it, anymore!" Olimar snapped. "If you go near me or any of my Pikmin again, THEN SO HELP ME, I'LL KNOCK YOU INTO THE DISTANT PLANET'S ORBIT, MYSELF!"

After that outburst, Olimar released Wario's shirt. Now terrified of the alien, Wario ran back into the mansion sreaming.

Olimar took a few deep breaths, he managed to calm himself down.

"U-um..."

Olimar looked behind himself, he saw Diddy was staring at him with wide eyes.

"O-oh," Olimar lowered his head in shame, "Sorry, I was a little harsh, wasn't I?"

"Well, he had it coming to him, " Samus said in a bored tone. Diddy looked around in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Olimar said, "Let's just to inside, we've all had a long day."

The group walked into the mansion. While today wasn't the a very good day for some, it was a nice day for others. Diddy only hoped the next day might get better, both for him and his new friends.

* * *

**Welp...This story's almost over, the next chapter should be the last one.**

**And unbelievable...I actually get to finish a story that ISN'T a oneshot!?**

**But yeah, thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day~!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was morning, most of the Smashers were slowly waking up, while others were busy eating breakfast. It was a matter of time before today's matched began.

A big ape, known as Donkey rolled out of his bed, he heard knocking at his door. Once he opened the door, he saw a small group of Pikmin. A Yellow Pikmin was standing in front of said group.

"Hm?" The Pikmin asked.

"You're looking for Diddy?" Donkey asked. "He should be in the cafeteria, somewhere."

"Ha!" The Pikmin nodded in understanding. She began to lead her group downstairs.

Donkey raised an eyebrow as the group of Pikmin headed downstairs to find Diddy. He went back into his room and closed the door behind him. _Pikmin sure are weird._

* * *

The group of Pikmin, led by Nanners, were now walking by several Smashers. They walked by a few kids, a ninja man (or woman?), several swordsmen, and a bitter-looking Wario. The chubby biker stuck his tongue out at the group as he walked by.

Nanners looked around until she spotted Diddy Kong sitting at one of the tables. Olimar was sitting next to him, holding what looked like a notebook.

Diddy looked at Olimar in confusion. "So wait, you named these guys after your pet dog?"

Olimar shrugged. "Well, yes."

Diddy frowned, "But...they don't even look like dogs."

"Well, maybe not the dogs here," Ollimar said bashfully, "But trust me, dogs look a little different on Hocotate."

Diddy replied with a nod. "Well...I guess that makes se-OW!"

Diddy jolted up as he felt a strong tingling sensation on his spine. Olimar looked behind him, Nanners and the rest of her Pikmin gang tilted their heads simultaneously.

"Gees," Diddy said, looking at the Pikmin group. "You could at least warn me before you zap me!"

"Ha," Nanners chirped as though she were apologizing.

"Maybe you could use this?" Olimar asked, handing Diddy what looked like an eraser. Diddy continued to give Olimar a strange look. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"O-oh..." Olimar looked away, nervously, "I-I guess it's too small for anyone to use."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Diddy said happily, "I could just give it to DK?"

"Why DK?"

"Well..."

Suddenly, a voice started coming out from the mansion's speakers.

_"Would the following Smashers please get ready for the next scheduled fight: Fox, Lucas, Pit, and Olimar."_

Diddy lowered his eyelids, "Those hands always seem to call at a bad time, don't they?"

"I'm sure we'll get used to it, eventually" Olimar said happily. "I mean, Smashers have to through this on a daily basis, right?"

Diddy nodded, "You have a point."

"In the meantime, maybe you should keep an eye on these guys while I'm gone."

Olimar climbed off his chair, he started heading towards the teleporter room. Diddy waved at the Hocotation. "Good luck!"

The Pikmin looked up at Diddy with eager eyes. "La?"

"Erm...do you guys wanna go play outside? I think Pika's out there with a few more Pokemon, this time."

The group of Pikmin cheered happily. They began following the monkey to the garden, today seemed like it would be another great day.

* * *

**FINALLY, I MANAGED TO COMPLETE AN ACTUAL STORY! *pulls out a party horn***

**Erm...I should probably mention something about the eraser: In Pikmin 2, there is a treasure called the Dream Material, which the Hocotate Ship uses to create an anti-electrifier for Olimar and Louie (or something like that)**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading this and hopefully I'll be able to come up with more stories. Until then, Bye-bye~!**


End file.
